portalbreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Ariana Lee
Ariana Lee is a werewolf. Appearance A small build, with lean muscles and a diminutive height of 5 feet. When she's in human form, she has short black hair cut close to her head, black squarish glasses, and light brown eyes. She's usually seen in a plain white tank top and denim jeans, as well as a pair of black converse. In wolf form, she has long black fur and bright yellow eyes. Her shoulders measure up to 3 feet tall, taller than normal wolves. History Before Portal Breach Ariana was born on February 18, 1985, and lived in Maine with her parents and younger brother. In the year 2001, Ariana had been walking home, late at night, when she was attacked by a large wolf. She barely managed to get away, the side of her body ravaged enough that she still has a scar from the experience. After getting adequate medical assistance, Ariana went home. Over the next few days, her side gradually healed on its own, a little strange, but no one thought anything of it. A week after the attack, when the Full Moon was high in the sky, Ariana was awakened in the middle of the night. Against her will, her body was twisting, shaping painfully. The transformation left more than a bit of blood, as well as the shredded remains of her flesh all over her room. Drawn by the sound coming from their daughter's room, her parents walked in to find a large wolf in their daughter's room, with blood and flesh everywhere. Horrified, they chased off the wolf that they thought had killed their daughter. Scared, confused, and barely able to control her new body, Ariana ran off. 10 years later, she's still running, working small jobs to keep herself well and fed, since she'd learned early what happened when she wasn't adequately fed. Her ten year running spree has become interrupted however, as she has been transported to PB, a world where her identity as a werewolf would actually be considered normal. Portal Breach: Year One Ariana arrived in Portal Breach February 24, 2011. She was quite nervous, and definitely sad to hear that the dimension she had come from had been destroyed, but she lightened up as she made some friends. The most important to her is Skyler. Ariana taught her to drive, and also ended up having a picnic with her, during which she revealed her secret to her good friend. Initially expecting to be judged and looked down upon, Skyler actually embraced her secret, stating it to be cool, and the two turned into their wolf forms and played and wrestled together. April 10th however, proved to be the start of a couple of dark months for Ariana. The influence of Mr. Dark effected her greatly, causing her to spend most of her time in her wolf form, doing what wolves do, which is hunt and eat. Among those attacked by her were Makina and Ouri. They both escaped, although Ouri had been bitten, something that proved to be a problem for them. During this time was when she became acquainted with Jake, who likewise had been influenced to be in his wolf form. The two hunted together, not to see one another for quite a while however. It wasn't until June 23rd that Ariana overcame the lingering effects of Dark's power. Realizing what she had done, Ariana became consumed with guilt and disgust, thinking herself to be a monster. She went to the one person she felt she could trust, who was of course, Skyler. Skyler comforted her, and promised to help her find Makina and Ouri, so she could apologize. This was around where Ariana's feelings of friendship began to develop into love. She convinced herself that telling Skyler would ruin their friendship though, and instead, the two awkwardly went to sleep. The next day, they found Makina and Ouri and got a very unwelcoming reaction. Eventually though, the two accepted Ariana's apology, promised not to tell anyone her secret, and offered to be friends. Besides still hanging with Skyler and meeting more people, not much happened again for Ariana, until December 19th. Uncertain about what to get her new friends, Ariana wandered into the Wastelands to ponder. There, she found Jake again, and as the two began to catch up, they were attacked by a robotic vampire named Nos. The two fought together, and injured the robot a heavy amount, but eventually they both fell, and died. Nos took their bodies to be made into code sludge, while the others are left to only wonder what happened to the shy werewolf. Year Two After being killed by a Sir controlled Nos-4-A2, Ariana remained in the Pool of Souls with other victims of Nos, and Vincent, unable to come back. Their quiet and boring time in the Pool quickly became interrupted as they came to find that the place was infested with Viruses. Working together with the Good Doctor, they worked valiantly to terminate every virus they found, as if the viruses succeeded, it meant the destruction of Portal Breach above. As more people began to die up in PB, they joined the fight against the viruses, both beneficial, and not so beneficial since the Good Doctor lagged from their appearance. Facing off against the Trojan Horse Virus last, they followed the Good Doctor into a part of the Pool of Souls, where X, Nergal, and a capsule, containing the body of long since presumed dead, Omega. Personality Ariana is extremely shy and secretive about her condition, nervous about what would happen if she were to reveal herself as a werewolf. Ariana prefers to stand in the background and stay quiet, sometimes becoming a bit anxious in crowded areas. If someone were to break past her shell though, they'd see that beyond that shy exterior is a sincere, sympathetic and compassionate young woman, who'd like to get to know people without being scared of what they'll think. She's somewhat artistic, fond of drawing whenever she can. Being so shy, she is incredibly weak willed, and a doormat at times. When faced with important decisions, she becomes indecisive and prefers to run away from the problem rather than face it head on. She's an over-worrier, and sometimes over-sensitive. At the worst of times, she can get extremely moody and pessimistic. Abilities Strengths Weaknesses Relationships Friend(s) 'Jake-' 'Livewire- ' 'Sam-' 'Metal Man-' 'Garden-' Love Interest(s) 'Skyler-' Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Original Characters